The Coming Storm
by yumirox101
Summary: Basically the first story with a couple of twists and my own character! Something happens to Jack and his crew in the end that leaves them all uneasy of their new crew mate. Who is she? Is she the pirate everyone in the caribbean is afraid of?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Jack Sparrow fan fic. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow**

**The Coming Storm**

**Chapter 1**

I pulled on the rope, and knotted it quickly. It was pouring down rain and thundering harshly. My job aboard Captain Teague's ship was to secure the lines, and help with any odd jobs around the ship. I was his apprentice and that's my job as a pirate.

My name is Annalise Rogue. I've been working on Teague's ship for about a month now, but I've known him since I was seven. I wandered up to his son, Jack, and we got into a fight. He came down and saw that I had pulled my sword on Jack. Jack had glared up at me defeated, and showed he had no interest in me. But Teague had other plans… Teague saw how good of a thief and pirate I was. Nine years later and he picked me over his son to work on his ship.

Jack was thoroughly upset about this, and that's why I think he ran away. Either that or his pirate family finally drove him away. But despite all of the complications in our life, Jack and I were good friends. Whenever one of us got into trouble, one would always have the other's back. I even taught him sword fighting and let him use my sword- I was considered a prodigy at sword fighting. Rumors said that I had gotten it from my father- which I did not know who that was.

As the rain poured down on me I looked up at Teague who was calmly steering the ship. Lightning flashed, and I breathed in slowly. My light brown hair that flowed to my back was soaking wet and now turned a dark shade of brown. My black bandana held it all away though. My black sea boots which came to my knees were drowning in water, and my black trousers stuck to my legs. I wore a dark red vest, but it now looked even darker from the rain, and my white shirt stuck to my arms. The belt I wore across my shoulder and to my hip and held my sword.

"Anna!" Teague called when I had turned back to my post.

"Aye, Captain?" I asked.

"I need to talk to ye," He said loudly, yet calmly over the rain as I ran up towards him.

He led me down to his quarters, where the rain was muted, and the lighting was better.

"I have a sudden fear that Jack might possibly be in need of assistance. I need you to find him, and make sure he's doing well, and keep him out of harm's way. I'll drop you off in Tortuga, but I need to know you can handle this." He said not making eye contact. I guess he was worried about his son after he ran away.

"Aye, I can do it." I nodded. He gave me a pistol from his desk.

"Keep it with you at all times." He ordered.

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"Dry off in here, and rest a while. After you wake up come back to your station." He said and walked out of his quarters. I watched him a little mystified as I held the pistol in my hand. I opened it up, and saw a musket ball in the ready and powder to be lit. I popped it back closed, and stuck it in my belt. I sat at the table, and looked down at the started letter Captain Teague was writing to Jack.

_Jackie,_

_I know you might be upset with me, and I know I'm not the best father, but I do want you to know I care about your wellbeing. I want you to come back to Shipwreck Cove once you get this. I've decided to send Annalise to get you. She'll give you this letter, and I know _

The letter ended there. I was only a messenger? Or was this really an important task? Was Jack actually something in Teague's eyes?

I decided it wasn't my business to get into their family matters. This was between Jack and Teague. Not me.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2, some of the scenes are kind of to the point and not exactly as the book, so don't hate me!

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow

The Coming Storm

Chapter Two

As promised the Captain gave me a longboat to sail to Tortuga. He anchored off about a mile, and I started rowing to shore. I had the pistol safely tucked into my belt, and my sword and hat on the floor of the boat. Teague didn't give me the letter, so I thought he decided against his actions. I came up to a small hidden cave and pulled the longboat out of the water. I saw a fishing boat, and climbed aboard it. It was sandy on the bottom, but it was abandoned. There was a letter hidden under the floor board, and I picked it up and read it, astonished as to what I had found.

_Jackie,_

_I know you might be upset with me, and I know I'm not the best father, but I do want you to know I care about your wellbeing. I want you to come back to Shipwreck Cove once you get this. I've decided to send Annalise to get you. She'll give you this letter, and I know she'll find it. Don't get in over your head._

_Teague_

I looked up confused. How had Teague gotten the letter here, and known that I would find it? I tucked it in my shirt, and heard someone coming.

"Jack?" I asked standing up. I looked down at the lanky teen.

"Annie?" Jack asked confused. I grabbed a rope and swung down to him.

"What're you doing in Tortuga?" I asked concerned.

"Who's this?" A girl asked.

"Annie, she's been an acquaintance of mine." Jack explained.

"Annalise Rogue," I shook her hand. Jack looked down at my sword and pistol, and huffed envious.

"Arabella Smith," Arabella smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"You first." I ordered.

"That's my business only." Jack snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be with Teague?"

"Teague decided I needed to be among others my age. He dropped me off here." I explained. "I brought the longboat here and pulled it ashore. I found the ship and then you came."

"Well, we're taking the ship." Jack stated.

"Then I'm coming." I said and followed him.

"Why?" he turned around.

"Because you need me. I can navigate, can you?" I asked. He looked annoyed.

"Great, now I'm serving with a crew of girls," he sighed to himself.

"We can help a lot better than a crew of drunken men." Arabella stated. She stood next to me with her hands on her hips, and I smiled at Jack with my arms crossed.

"Fine. But I'm going to need some rum after this…" Jack muttered to himself.

Arabella and I high-fived.

"Wait!" A blond headed, rich-looking kid called.

"Now what?" Jack cried frustrated. He turned around and made a disgusted face at the blond headed kid.

"I'm going with you. I have the map, and this list thing that I have stumbled across." The kid ordered.

"No. No more crew members." Jack snapped, and tried to snatch the map. Arabella had gone aboard the ship.

"Let me see that," I said and took the map and list away from the kid. There was Jack's life list.

"Jack's life plans, Commandeer a Boat, Find the Sword of Cortés, Eliminate Captain "Torniquet" (meaning Captain Torrents), Acquire Perfect Hat, Become Captain, Rule Entire Caribbean, Live Happily Ever After." I read aloud. I looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Some life plans." I smiled and gave the stuff back to the kid.

"There's a chest full of rapiers!" Arabella called bringing our attention to her, and brought one out. She held one up for evidence and jumped down to us.

"How about a duel? If I win, you let me come. If you win, I don't." The kid smiled. I knew this was a bad idea. Jack looked down at the kid and pulled the sword out of my waist holster. I looked at Jack as he pointed the sword at him, and had a bad stance. He hadn't practiced in a while.

"Where's you're sword, mate?" Jack smiled. My sword was a hanger, with a worn out bronze colored pommel, and guard, and a leather grip. The blade was completely black and sharp. The kid grabbed the one from Arabella and pointed it at Jack.

"Hey!" Arabella cried.

"Bugger," Jack frowned quickly. They started battling it out then, following the rules of a fair duel, and Arabella and I climbed quickly up to the ship.

"Ye bloody scallywags! Yer gonna get hurt!" Arabella cried. I watched intently. Then the kid knocked the sword out of Jack's hand, and Jack dropped his arms to his sides annoyed.

"My name is Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III." The kid smiled and lowered his sword. Jack walked over cursing Fitzwilliam under his breath and got the sword. Jack climbed aboard, and pushed the sword back in my holster.

"I blame you." Jack stated to me. He took my hat, and we set sail for the island.


End file.
